tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Annihilation: Earth! - Part 1
Zurück zur Episodenliste Annihilation: Earth! - Part 1 ("Auslöschung: Erde! - Teil 1") ist die 77. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 25. Folge und der erste Teil des Finales der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|180px|left|Eine geheimnisvolle MitteilungDie Turtles sind des Nachts mit dem Shellraiser in den Straßen auf Patrouille, begleitet von April und Casey, denen sie von ihrem kürzlich zurückliegenden Konflikt mit Zog erzählen. Während der Fahrt aber bemerkt Donatello durch die Kameras ihres Fahrzeugs eine schwarze Limousine, die ihnen seit geraumer Zeit folgt... mit einem Kraang am Steuer! Dieser überholt sie und provoziert die Turtles dazu, ihm in eine Sackgasse zu folgen, wo er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt verschwindet. Dafür aber finden die Freunde eine an eine Wand geschriebene Nachricht, die sie zu einem mitternächtlichen Treffen in der Bayfront Street auffordert; als Unterschrift werden die Zeilen von einer Schachfigur - einem Läufer (im Englischen "bishop") - abgeschlossen. thumb|200px|Meet Bishop the Utrom!Unter der angegebenen Adresse finden die Turtles und ihre Freunde die Schlachterei, in der sie einst eine Auseinandersetzung mit Tiger Claw gehabt haben. Im Inneren des Gebäudes finden sie ihren verschwundenen Kraang vor, den Casey spontan angreift; doch dieser schlägt Casey in nur Sekundenbruchteilen k.o.. Die Turtles greifen ihn nun ebenfalls an, doch ihr Gegner wehrt sich mit (für einen Kraang) außergewöhnlichem Geschick und versucht ihnen dabei gleichzeitig klarzumachen, dass er nicht ihr Feind ist. Nachdem die Turtles den Kampf eingestellt haben, stellt ihr Gegenüber sich als Bishop vor, Mitglied eines abtrünnigen Stammes von Kraang, die sich Utroms nennen. Er warnt sie davor, dass die Triceratonier sich bereits auf Kurs zur Erde befinden und die Kraang sich dazu noch ihrerseits auf eine neuerliche Invasion vorbereiten. Da die beiden Rassen seit Jahrtausenden miteinander verfeindet und die Kraang schließlich für die Zerstörung der Triceraton-Heimatwelt verantwortlich sind, würde ein Zusammentreffen der beiden Parteien das sichere Ende der Erde bedeuten. thumb|left|200px|Vernichtungskrieg im AllSpäter im Heim der Turtles wachen Splinter und Leatherhead über ihre noch ohnmächtigen Freunde Slash und Rockwell, als die Turtles, April und Casey zusammen mit Bishop zurückkehren. Bei Bishops Anblick wird Leatherhead jedoch durch seinen Hass auf die Kraang wieder einmal zum Berserker und kann von den Turtles nur mit viel Mühe von seinem Status als Freund überzeugt werden. Nachdem die Gemüter sich wieder beruhigt haben, entwirft Leonardo einen Schlachtplan, um den Technodrom, den die Kraang nach ihrem ersten gescheiterten Versuch wieder reaktivieren konnten, zu stoppen und damit den Angriff der Kraang zu verhindern. Splinter entschließt sich, fürs Erste bei Slash und Rockwell zurückzubleiben, seinen Söhnen aber sofort zu Hilfe zu kommen, sollten sie sich bei ihm melden. thumb|200px|The Technodrome rises again!Die Turtles und ihre Freunde bilden zwei Einsatzteams: Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello und Leatherhead sollen den Technodrom per Turtle Sub infiltrieren und versuchen, das Gefährt aus dessen Inneren zu stoppen. Leonardo, April, Casey und Bishop halten sich als zweites Einsatzteam in Bereitschaft, falls der Technodrom doch noch aus dem Hudson River auftauchen kann. Raphaels Team kann zwar in den Technodrom eindringen, jedoch nicht verhindern, dass die riesige Maschine von Kraang Sub-Prime in Gang gesetzt wird. Auf dem Weg zum Energiekern des Techndroms löst Michelangelo versehentlich einen Alarm aus und ruft dadurch eine Armee von Kraang, Wachrobotern, Biodroiden und sogar einen Dracodroiden herbei; und angesichts dieser wachsenden Übermacht haben die Freunde keine andere Wahl, als sich zu ergeben. thumb|left|200px|Doppel-Invasion!Doch während die Gefangenen vor Kraang Prime und Sub-Prime geführt werden, damit diese sich an ihrer Niederlage ergötzen können, unternimmt Team Zwei mit dem Turtle Blimp und einer Ladung Sprengstoff einen Rammangriff gegen den Technodrom. Die Explosion reißt ein Loch in die Hülle, die groß genug ist, um ihnen per Tech-Packs einen Einstieg in das Gefährt zu ermöglichen. Die Situation erreicht aber noch einen weiteren Höhepunkt, als die Kraang das Eintreffen der Triceratonier über der Erde spitzkriegen und Captain Mozar über die Fernsehsysteme der Erde die Präsenz der Kraang und die bevorstehende Zerstörung der Erde publik macht (siehe Zitate). Dann greift Leonardos Team ein und befreit ihre Freunde, und während Bishop und Leatherhead die Kraang Primes beschäftigen, eilen die Turtles, April und Casey zum nächsten Hangar, kapern drei Tarnschiffe und verlassen den Technodrom, um die Triceratonier aufzuhalten. thumb|200px|Luftschlacht über New York CityAuf dem Weg zum Asteroidenkreuzer der Triceratonier begegnen sie einer Schwadron von triceratonischen Jägern, die Kurs auf den Techndrom und die Stadt nehmen. Es kommt zu einem heftigen Luftgefecht, in dessen Verlauf Donatello und April in ihrem Schiff abgeschossen werden und auf Coney Island abstürzen, wo sie mit Bishop und Leatherhead wieder zusammentreffen. Inzwischen schießen die Triceratonier den Techndrom ab; die Druckwelle der Explosion zwingt Leonardo und Raphael zur Bruchlandung nahe Liberty Island. Dann transportieren die Invasoren ihre ultimative Waffe in die Stadt: Einen Schwarzlochgenerator, jene Kraang-Waffe, die einst ihre Heimatwelt zerstörte. Michelangelo und Casey versuchen den Transport zu stoppen, scheitern aber an einem Kraftfeld und vollführen eine Notlandung inmitten von Manhattan. Diese Wendung zwingt Leonardo dazu, April loszuschicken und all ihre Freunde zu mobilisieren, um die Operation der Triceratonier aufzuhalten. thumb|left|200px|Extrem schlechte Aussicht…Die Triceratonier setzen den Schwarzloch-Generator inmitten des Washington Square ab und beginnen die Aktivierungssequenz einzuleiten. Die Turtles, Bishop und Casey versuchen sich zum Generator zu schleichen, werden aber entdeckt und von den anwesenden Wachen angegriffen. Die Freunde geben ihr Bestes, doch gegen die physische Macht der Triceratonier haben sie keine Chance. Einer nach dem anderen von ihnen geht zu Boden, und am Ende blickt Michelangelo als Letzter seines Teams in die Mündung eines sich aufladenden Triceraton-Blasters... Zitate *'Leatherhead': Kein Rückzug, kein Aufgeben. *thumb|240px|Mozar on AirMozar: Seid gegrüßt, ihr niederen Lebensformen der Erde. Ich bin Captain Mozar vom triceratonischen Imperium. Lasst euch bekannt werden, dass euer Planet von Kraang befallen ist, einem heimtückischen Alien, welches danach trachtet, die Erde in ihre eigene Heimatwelt zu mutieren. Wir Triceratonier werden diese grässlichen Aliens vernichten und euch so von ihren niederträchtigen Plänen befreien. Unglücklicherweise wird eure Erde ebenfalls vernichtet werden. Das ist alles. - Und außerdem wünsche ich noch einen schönen Tag. *'Kraang Sub-Prime': Bishop?!? Du schmutziger, zappliger Kraang!! Bishop: Ich bin ein Utrom. Genauso wie du es einst warst, Bruder. Oder soll ich sagen: Sub-Sub-Prime? Kraang Sub-Prime: Nenn mich nicht so! Du weißt, dass ich das hasse!!! Trivia *Teile des Episodenplots basieren auf den Folgen "Space Invaders" Teil 1 und 2 der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Online-Medien